


Friends with Benefits

by khourgorio_nation



Category: NCIS: New Orleans
Genre: A lil' dom!Hannah, And Carter just happens to be a bystander, Carter is not an asshole as he looks but deeper down he is a real ASSHOLE, Don't Like Don't Read, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Girl Penis, Its explicit as hell, Its very raw and yet sexual, Khourgorio, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, Rough Sex, Rule 12 - Never Date a Co-Worker, Secret Relationship, Tags May Change, This is extra filthy, Vaginal Sex, Work Wives, a hot steamy sin, they're fucking like horny jackrabbitz
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26719684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khourgorio_nation/pseuds/khourgorio_nation
Summary: Two agents on the NOLA team have gotten closer than ever, would Pride and the others ever learn about their behind closed doors thing because it could cost them everything they’ve worked for.
Relationships: Quentin Carter & Sebastian Lund, Tammy Gregorio/Hannah Khoury
Kudos: 14





	Friends with Benefits

**Author's Note:**

> *walks in with a cup of a coffee*... it's overdue I know but here another sin

Hannah took a deep breath, letting her brown curls fall over her neck. She wasn’t looking forward to bringing her coworker into her house again for a movie night. She pushed her hands over the apron, wiping them out. She was cleaning the kitchen, making everything in the kitchen look neat and presentable.

She headed out of the kitchen, mumbling about having no time to change the clothes. Pacing around the table while trying not to overthink about having a secret relationship with Tammy Gregorio behind the walls of the workplace. Maybe just a bit too much than going on a few dates. 

It began with a one-time thing between herself and her coworker, then after that day it became something more than an errand. 

And Hannah lost a count of how many joinings she had with her. With a scoff, she tried to not think about how errands ended up in surprises. After paperwork, after the investigations, after research work, after many small things, and even after a night at Trutone with the team. 

Her lips rolled in at the thought of their secret, of the terms they agreed on, to be more than friends but not in a platonic way. It was more like doing sexual favors for a sense of stress relief. She looked at the dining room, emphasizing on the word ‘coworker’ for their night time’s sake, hoping not to end up naked in her own bed after a movie.

But the small part inside her was glad because she was alone at her own home finally. With no case from NCIS, Pride wouldn’t call her unless the case was serious enough to get her out of the movie date and Naomi was occupied at her ex-husband’s home with Veronica for the rest of the weekend which took her worries out of her mind.

She put the hair strand over her ear after finishing putting the dishes in a dishwasher. She twisted the faucet, washing her hands. Her head perked after hearing the soft knocking then peered at the windows, seeing a dark silhouette on the porch.

She rose and headed over the kitchen table to the door, wiping her wet hands off on her apron with a holler.

“Coming!”

The knocking on her door becomes a repetition.

She undid the apron’s back knots and tossed it in the kitchen before doing a quick fix on her appearance and unlocking the door gears before putting her hand on the doorknob to start the movie night.

She opened the door with the biggest warm smile on her face that would brighten everyone's day in an instant. She then pushed the door and Tammy was in her casual work look, standing in front of her with a bag of takeout food in her grasp.

“Hey.”

“Hey.” Tammy lifted her head at her in return with a greeting.

“Are you ready for a movie night?” Hannah said in a much exaggerated voice, flailing her clasped hands in a circular motion before bringing them into a set of finger guns in a playful manner.

Tammy rolled her eyes with soft mirth at Hannah. She pulled the bag upwards, bringing the takeout food in between them. “I got it from Tuskinayuki’s. Uh, Asian food. You cool with this?” 

“Yes absolutely. Any food is fine with me. You can bring them here.” Hannah said agreeably and moved her hand in a gesture in her living room. “Please come in.”

Tammy nodded with a returning greet, entering into the house then Hannah closed the door. She turned to her as she padded across the small hallway to the table in another room.

“Uh, where to put the…?”

Hannah’s hand went in a swift wave as she went to the kitchen.“Oh, just put over on the table.”

“Gotcha.” Tammy placed the bag on top of the table and turned around to explore the other side of Hannah’s house. “Is Naomi here with you?”

“No. She’s already out of the house. It’s just us.”

Tammy’s face perked up, the look that laced with calmness and a hint of something else Hannah knew. She looks forward to the movie night date… maybe too forward than friendly. 

It’s a movie night for god’s sake, she chided to herself mentally. 

Tammy scratched her head, lifting the bag with takeout food in it up. “Great, so um... what are we doing here?”

“For now? Hmm.” Hannah glanced at the living room then moved to the table in the dining room, collecting her ponderings. She asked. “Want to eat takeout before our movie night?”

“Sure, sure.”

They were at the dining room, both agents sitting apart on the sides of the table, eating the yellow rice and Tso chicken they got from the takeout food. Tammy picked up another box to scoop a few dumplings into her own plate before picking one to take a bite.

While eating takeout food, they talked on a variety of topics, Tammy was a talkative and Hannah was following along for the ride. At first they’re talking about work and the case they worked on prior days ago then randomness then the current conversation is about roommate problems.

“You know what bothers me? Sebastian’s complimenting is discernibly sexual.”

“How does that bother you?”

“He basically complimented me but the metaphor was mildly rancid.”

“Prickly exterior and soft creamy center inside. He just described me as chocolate.”

“Haha gross.” Hannah laughed.

“Yeah right! My god, like I can’t get the image of that explanatory off my mind, I just had a premature ejaculation on that and I just died right here inside and I want to kill him.”

“And that’s how Sebastian got a black eye?” Hannah hummed after putting a cup of soda aside, Tammy shook her head.

“I didn’t punch him.”

“Really? Mm.” Hannah watched the profiler shake her head again.. 

“I didn’t. He fell.” Tammy replied, moving her chopsticks at once.

Hannah snickered, almost spit her food on her plate when Tammy told her a straight-up lie. She followed her as she ate another bite of the chicken. She tilted her head teasingly. “He fell?”

“Yeah, he sure did.”

“Tammy...” Hannah mused.

“He was lucky that I didn’t aim for his crotch.”

“No, you didn’t.”

Tammy shrugged. “Yeah, probably next time if he tries again.”

“Come on. We know that’s bullshit. There is no way he fell.”

Tammy shot her a glare, muttering a grumble before going to finish the last pieces of the takeout food. She rolled a vegetable, playing it with her chopsticks on the place.

“Alright fine, I did. But I didn’t mean to hit him hard.”

“Tammy.”

“What? It wasn’t enough for him to lose an eyeball.” 

“Oh, you didn’t.”

“No, but yes it’s a black eye. He made me.” She grumbled.

Hannah laughed, bringing the cold dumpling she picked from the box that was in Tammy’s hand into her mouth, chewing pleasantly before gulping it down.

“Come on, you know he is no good at complimenting.”

“He’s trying too hard.”

“Trying?” Tammy scoffed. “I don’t think so.”

“You’re just miffed that you can’t handle a compliment from him.”

“Which describes me in a voluptuous and horrifying way.”

“Oh, you.” Hannah rolled her eyes after shaking her head.

“What if you take my place?” Tammy’s face didn’t change and continued without a beat. “Would you be upset?”

“Ho-hold on for a second here. I wouldn’t call it bad. I would offer him criticism.” 

“See? Everybody’s a critic.”

“But I wouldn’t be bothered by that comment and I’ll give him some pointers.”

“Hannah, you never dated anybody after the divorce.”

“Hey, you asked me for it!”

“But still I need to hear an opinion from a woman who hasn’t dated anybody for years?” 

_That_ _smooth_ _fucker_ , Hannah glared at her in her mind, let out a giggle fit and reluctantly waved her hand at the brunette.

“And your lack of commitment to a serious relationship, were you busy towing on some hussies in the alleys with a penis of yours?”

Offended, Tammy exhaled sharply and chuckled dryly at Hannah, tightening the grip around her chopsticks as if she was gonna snap them into fours, playing around with the chicken bit before picking it up to eat.

“Shut up.” Hannah snorted as she guessed it right as Tammy gave up easily and set the bar low.

“Anyway, I was thinking about something…”

“Hm?” Tammy’s mouth was full, she swallowed. “Like what?”

“We shouldn’t keep this between us in a secret. Pride is starting to suspect.”

“Okay, I guess you’re right but why?”

“Remember when we made a deal to uphold and keep this between us behind their backs.”

“Yeah, no-strings-attached between us. Not interested in a serious relationship but all about twiddling under the bed sheets or on top of furniture.”

Hannah coughed before letting words slip out of her. “He came to me.”

Tammy flinched. “He did?”

Hannah nodded and drawled as Tammy questioned her.

“How?”

“I don’t know. I kept our work relationship mutual and nothing else.” Hannah said.

Tammy rolled her eyes, placing the food box on the table sternly and pushing the chair but remained seated. Her elbows on the table instinctively, Hannah sighed, knowing Tammy hates somebody getting into her business and kept it with walls around, enough to become a secret from everyone. 

“Right.”

Hannah noticed the unmitigated inconvenience but a drop of fear she has in her face then watched her sigh, Tammy isn’t angry but it was her way of being apprehensive. She half-placed her elbow on the table and grabbed the cup to drink tea, sipping it without a glance at Tammy. 

“What’d you tell him?”

“I didn’t say anything and kept my mouth shut. He just asks me if I was fond of you like a significant other or…”

“Significant other?” Tammy’s voice raised.

“Yeah...” Hannah replied, shifting her focus to avoid Tammy’s eyes. “He thinks I’m seeing you.”

“You could’ve said girlfriend.”

Hannah winced as she was jabbed by common sense that Tammy’s suggestion to avoid getting in the crossroads of Pride. She grumbled, shooting her hand upwards comically as she could think of that, and Tammy chuckled in return.

“Girlfriend then.”

“Well, why not do so?”

“I don’t know.” Hannah shrugged as she wasn’t sure about becoming a girlfriend as her hand rakes over her wavy hair to the backside. On the plus side, she knew things about Tammy and the kinks in the bed.

“If we’re dating, I would’ve taken you to a restaurant on the next date.” Tammy smiled with a flirtatious wink.

Hannah laughed softly, shaking her head afterward. “Sounds enjoyable.”

“Yeah, can’t leave you hanging here without anything to make our date enjoyable.” 

“Stop it.” Hannah’s cheeks blushed and looked away with a huff, damn.

“So, what else Pride asks you?” Tammy lifted a brow curiously.

“Pride?”

Tammy gestured a finger between them with a whisper. “Does he know...”

Hannah furrowed, feeling a sense of implications coming from Tammy’s words. “Know what?”

“Us doing the thing?”

“Like in a manner? Yeah, he asked me.” Tammy’s face paled, her jaw gaped in horror and was going to ask her.

Hannah replied with a lifted hand in between them, waving in disagreement and some reassurance. “No, he didn’t. I kept my cool and gave him an answer. I told him no.”

Tammy sat up, hands on the table as she carefully watched her, making a quiet ’oh’ then gestured at her to continue.

“Then he gave me a warning. Mingling with another agent at work would affect the workflow fluidity and interfere with our abilities to do our jobs and judgments and will have consequences if he sees us doing it.”

“You want…” 

“You really want our friends with benefits thing to stop before Pride knows?”

Hannah shook her head quietly, her hand combing her curls. “I don’t know...”

“We can stop it if you want to.”

Hannah lifted her head up, leveling with the profiler, and watched her eat the rice.

A long pause between two agents. Hannah was the first one to break the silence.

“Let’s not jump over.” Hannah countered, a straight line across her lips, she doesn’t want to talk about Pride and his overbearing ass on the strict protocols, knowing they’d get trouble for having a sexual relationship.

Tammy pinched her temples, sighing hesitantly. “Yeah, right. We’ll come around and talk about it.”

“Yeah…” Hannah agreed with a small smile, averting her eyes before finishing her own food. She put the fork down, her mind idling to other things she has to do for next week with Naomi than Pride closed suspicions on her and Tammy’s and their snaking hands on each other’s bodies behind the closed doors and- 

“So, wanna Netflix and chill?” Tammy asked.

And that was the code. Hannah chuckled, nodding without an objection.

“Sure, go pick a movie. I’ll clean the table.”

“Let me help you, Han.” Tammy offered, getting up and picking her own plate up before reaching Hannah's. 

Hannah nodded, her body arose out of the chair as she went to the kitchen. She wasn’t paying attention to the dark brown-haired woman, feeling her heart skip without a beat when Tammy offered her help to clean the table and she looked to meet her brooding eyes, she felt her throat become dry. Her brain was fried, feeling the warmth, she didn’t expect to have this. She felt she was a hopeless high-schooler in love anew. 

She shook her head internally as she tried to deny the ‘this’. Meekly to meet Tammy, eyeing at her. 

God, why she makes everything swoon when it only takes a glance at her, or maybe Hannah has a type. 

“Sure, sure. Of course.” Hannah stuttered and pointed at the lying silverware and chopsticks on the dining table. “Pick these utensils and plates, toss them in the sink and I’ll make leftovers.”

“Okay, will do.”

Later after putting the dirty dishes and utensils in the kitchen sink and began washing them and drying them up as they were full of bubbles before placing them in the center of the sink, letting the water fall over and cleanse them then put the plates in the dishwasher. 

Hannah pushed the lid of the dishwasher machine and stood up and punched a button for the dishwasher to get it rinsed after putting some dishwasher soap in the wall pocket. The machine rumbled softly and Hannah placed her hands on her hips as she got the dishes done. 

Both women exited the kitchen to the living room after cleaning their own hands and drying them after doing the dishes, Tammy plopped down on the sofa then Hannah later joined after double-checking the kitchen. 

Hannah combed her hair, brushing the curls upward and Tammy picked up a remote on the small table next to the sofa before snuggling against the tall Iranian. “So, what to watch?” 

“Uh, not really sure. Hmm, what’re your preferences?”

“Mysteries?”

“Okay, we can try that.”

“Vivarium?”

“No, ugh. Next.”

“Knives Out?” Tammy peered at Hannah with piqued interest.

“Seen it.”

Tammy sighed, dropping her arm with a control remote she had in her hand against the armrest of the couch. “Alright, Bad Moms?”

After countless selections she went through Netflix to offer her but Hannah rejected them all.

“No, something else. I don’t want to watch movies.”

“Okay… documentaries?” Tammy side-glanced at Hannah.

Hannah nodded happily with a soft hum. “That works well for me.”

“Bill Nye?”

“Already saw it.”

“Birders?”

“Not a bird person here.”

“Right, moving on...”

“Hold on,” Hannah said in a soft voice, her hand latched on Tammy’s elbow, making the profiler turn around with her usual brooding look.

“Hm?”

“Go back to the sealife one.”

“The what?”

“The coral one, go back.”

“As you ask and you shall receive.” Tammy clicked on the remote, the screen showing a scope of aquatic life with a summary underneath it. She asked. “Coral Life?”

“Yeah, that’s one. Put it on.”

“Okay,” Tammy carried on with a shrug, putting the documentary on and putting down the remote on the small table next to the couch on her side. She hooked an arm around Hannah’s neck before moving her body closer to snuggle. 

Hannah turned around to face her, unbothered of how close their bodies were. She became used to Tammy’s affectionate self quite a few times in their previous dates. Nonetheless, she brushed it off, trying to watch the documentary. The nudges, the circular motion Tammy’s finger made on her skin, they weren’t subtle after all. 

Hannah shifted herself, trying not to be in an uncomfortable position between her and Tammy, guessing they might hit it off on the couch in the middle of the documentary if Tammy tries anything when she gets bored of watching. Documentaries aren’t her favorite but Hannah enjoyed it and she wouldn’t let Tammy ruin. She was the master of seduction, she will make sure she has every advance from Tammy singled out, nobody can out-spy the spy. 

She peered down on the light graze at her hand whose was bottom of Tammy’s large hand cupping her, one of her fingers going in and out between her index finger and thumb, indicating an innuendo. And there is… An excuse to call the documentary boring and get over straight to do the ‘thing’. 

_Perfect timing, great,_ she muttered sarcastically in a mental note as she shot her a look but Tammy returned with a seductively grin.

“Can we do it later?” Hannah asked in a soft whisper, trying to not pry what Tammy’s doing to her and try to watch TV, earning a frown from Tammy. She was sure Tammy might have her own ways to change her mind with seduction but she doesn’t mind.

Minutes later as Tammy tried to enjoy watching a documentary about sea life and corals, she shifted her sitting position by resting a leg on the coffee table in front of her. Colorful fishes swimming above the fuchsia corals while a voice discussing the biology of fishes and copulation and the life span of every single creature lives in the reefs of corals. 

The profiler groaned at the image of a shark giving birth, watching the shark shooting a murky cloud of blood after a newborn litter of sharks. She gagged internally. Her half-lidded eyes became wide in horror at a last young shark out of the litter wriggling out of a hole of its mother’s stomach before setting it's the first day after being born and starting their lives on their own.

 _God really did this?_ Tammy pondered as she pulled up an awkward stare. 

What a fun biology lesson is all Tammy has to say about the documentary, she muttered a low grumble under her breath. The disturbing fact about sharks was...compelled. Her nose flared, breathing deeply as she waited for Hannah to say something or signal or a touch or anything to tell her that it’s time to get laid. 

A smirk crept under Tammy’s nose, looking like she’s planning something. Hannah missed it, side-glancing at the brunette a few times as if she thinks it’s one of her lovemaking gears but still unsure about that. She shook her mind off and had all of the attention on the documentary. 

Tammy pulled Hannah’s body closer slowly to her then wrapped her arms around Hannah's, leaning to rest her head on Hannah’s shoulders. She knew Hannah has eyes glued on the screen, she doesn’t want to disturb Hannah and her watching but Hannah seems not to be bothered by one of her advances. 

Her right-hand snaking thought Hannah’s lower body, generating a bit of heat in her fingertips drawing a line of faint warmth across her skin, lowering her hand as Tammy dug her way into Hannah’s pants. 

Hannah jerked slightly then squirmed into the brunette’s chest as Tammy’s hand went under the fabric of her underwear, feeling a buzz of arousal starting. Hannah tried not to lose herself to Tammy’s touch. 

Tammy gave her bedroom eyes. Hannah huffed cutely, Tammy loved that sight and chuckled, it was really funny to watch her pout. Her finger circled around Hannah’s folds, pressing them the digits as she slowly moved her thumb over the labia, teasing her, emitting a whimper from Hannah’s throat then a gasp.

Tammy can see her fretting around in her embrace. She moved her hand in a swift stroke in it, making Hannah jerk her head upwards against Tammy’s arm, arching over it, and began to move her hips in languid moves on Tammy’s fingers, feeling her core dripping with wetness. 

“M-more. A bit lower.” Hannah whispered. Tammy’s hidden smirk became bigger as she did.

“There?”

“A-ah yes.” Hannah gasped almost audible enough for Tammy to hear, nodding with an agreeing squeak. She clawed in the cushion, arching her body towards Tammy then shot her a glare for starting in the middle of the documentary while Tammy doing the work on her, fingering in the soaked folds.

Tammy became aroused as the moans turned ragged breathing as she got up, knees on the couch as she turned to face Hannah, placing a hand on Hannah’s side over her thighs. She let her handwork, seeing Hannah’s body humps fervently against her. 

“Oh, oh, oh, oh…” Hannah shuddered, her hands clenching hard, feeling completely surrounded to a world of nerves-wrecking sensations, sending jolts of pleasure in her body, it was like god, electricity, feeling the warmth increasing inside her. 

Tammy’s lips remained a grin. With a throaty huff, she sneaked huskily as her body hovered Hannah but grunted as her face painted a winced look on her but she didn’t show. Stiffly peered down at her crotch to find a conceited erection, her mind idled as her hand was busy rubbing on Hannah’s pussy. 

She ignored the throbbing hardness inside its confines but let her hand run over the outline of her boner in one swipe, feeling how desperate it wanted to be freed but she turned to look at Hannah as she saved it for later, knowing it’s gonna be stiff.

Hannah’s eyes rolled up and opened her jaw, she squared up to her shoulders, panting as Tammy pressed it further, eliciting a pleasured moan as her head rolled over the cushion back and forth, biting her lip. 

Another gasp escaped Hannah’s throat as Tammy’s swift fingers continued rubbing on her as the near of the orgasm, bucking her hips to keep the sensation going for a bit longer. Her body can’t handle it, anybody, as it jerked a few times, unable to keep it together, feeling she was over the moon as her underwear and pants grew damp. 

She threw her head upwards with a scream at the ceiling as she felt something snapped inside her, thighs suddenly went sore. Hannah panted and looked over Tammy as the brunette calmly pulled her hand out of her pants, fingers covered with cum. 

Hannah dropped her head on the couch, heart racking around inside her ribcage, panting. “God, that...was...”

Tammy raised both eyebrows at her with a jagged smile on her face, feeling an ache and her underwear probably soaked from lack of touch.

“Amazing.” Hannah huffed.

After a mere chuckle dies down then Tammy shook her head and continued to smile at her without showing discomfort, Hannah’s sated breathing comes to meet its end on experiencing of a pleasant feeling, lifting her head at her with a smile mirroring Tammy’s but looking innocent than a sly fox, knowing what is going to happen next.

A bead of sweat appeared on Hannah’s forehead as she eyed at the profiler curiously, shifting her arms over the couch. It’s time to pay her dues, she thought but Tammy looks like she looked forward to being strained but held herself again from reaching out.

“We’ll do it later but I’m not done with you yet.” Tammy took Hannah’s legs and pulled them close to her, earning a yelp from Hannah. Her body sliding on the couch as Tammy had her hands on her and began to unfasten the belt and pants before tossing them on the floor. 

Hannah pushed herself up over to get close to Tammy, pulling her dark shirt up while Tammy did the undressing of hers. 

After Tammy peeled the lacy underwear off, carefully pulling it out of Hannah’s legs with the cargo pants she had on her, they pushed down but kept her underwear shorts on, tossing it on the top on a heap of clothes. She wrapped her hands to undo the bra that had been on Hannah but already struggled to get it unhooked, Hannah helped her, removing it off. They were half-undressed but had their underwear on.

Hannah noticed the bulge in Tammy’s shorts and assumed the sex wouldn’t end in a quick fuck. She fixed her own posture, hands pushing up to sit up and noticed a smirk on Tammy’s face as if she had something in her mind. She almost fell and gasped when Tammy ducked her head in between Hannah’s thighs, murmuring a moan. “Oh, Tammy...”

Tammy nibbled, feeling Hannah jerk once, twice, she kept her head planted in between Hannah’s legs, sucking the wetness out of the core. She smirked against her skin as she heard curses in Persian then felt her head was tugged back, fingers hooked around the curls of her messy hair. 

Few moans then Hannah resumed switching language into Persian, muttering a prayer loudly at the ceiling out of the blues as if she begged Allah for forgiveness. She gasped and rolled over, moving her head back and forth on the cushion along with her vocal huffs, squeezing her eyes shut and screaming in pleasure as she felt a newly formed bubbling inside her while Tammy’s tongue swirling around her cunt, licking every inch of her, she hitched a breath before taking another suck on the wet juices. 

She shifted her hips a bit, wrapping her legs over the brunette’s head then hissed, feeling a harsh suction from Tammy. “Damn it, Tammy!” 

Tammy knew she wanted more of her, mentally chuckling, her nose brushing softly against the hem of Hannah’s clean shaved pussy. She lowered her head and continued to lick then tilted her head, nibbling on it. 

Hannah threw her head upwards with a whimper before letting out a loud moan, her body swaying on Tammy’s grip as it cannot handle any more of Tammy’s swift tongue as she was thrown over the edge, feeling her orgasm was nearing. “Oh god, oh god, oh god! Oh goooood!”

She was gasping, trying to keep up on the sensation of ecstasy washing over her body.

“Ohhhh...” Her hand clutched on Tammy’s head, pushing her face into her, wanting more of the sensual sensation. She clenched her jaw, taking quick breathing intake as her eyes fluttered as Tammy bobbed her head, giving Hannah a long lick, turning her mind to mush. 

“Gosh, shit.” Hannah’s jaw gaped as she cannot describe or let— that was breathtaking, her heart strummed into an impromptu tune and it’s not going to stop — she panted, turned to the brunette who seemed to be strained by the looks on her tensed shoulders after dropping her legs. 

“You look painfully hard. Come here, let me suck on you.” Hannah patted the couch.

“You ain’t going to.”

Hannah raised both eyebrows at her, unimpressed. “Really? Don’t try me.”

“Didn’t I tell you we’ll do it later?” Tammy gazed assertively, looking down at Hannah’s boobs, maintaining the dominance between her and Hannah.

“I’m not going to let you be strained in the crime scene so you can have an excuse to get your dick blown in some alley.” 

A wry laugh left the profiler’s throat, Tammy smirked tactfully at the woman who was lying on the couch, her tone radiating with optimism. “That idea isn’t so bad.”

“Oh-ho, we’re not doing it. Come over here and let’s finish what we started.”

Tammy climbed the couch with a scoff then joined Hannah after pushing her shorts down, her cock sprung free, she sighed at the coolness surrounded around her length, feeling relieved after being kept in her shorts, kicking them at the floor. 

Hannah took hold of her and roughly shoved Tammy onto the couch, watching her plop on, her arms over the cushions, she winced as her head hit the couch. “You already started?” Hannah’s only retort was a mischievous chuckle as she hopped, straddling on Tammy, her hands on atop Tammy’s breasts. 

“Yes, come here you little shit.” Hannah pulled Tammy into a heated kiss, Tammy didn’t expect that but melted into it messily then was pushed by her deepening the kiss into a quick and sloppy, she cupped Hannah’s cheek while Hannah has her arms over the short profiler’s body, lips caressed around Tammy’s till both of their lungs run out of air. 

Tammy let out a moan in locked lips with Hannah, pulling her close to her, hands running over her sides, their sweat-covered skin brushing at each other as they kissed each other. 

Hannah’s crossed-legs around Tammy’s body grinding against her, Tammy’s knuckles shifted shakingly around Hannah’s back as she moved her hand downwards to hold Hannah’s, taking her in as both broke up, their chests heaving, they made eye contact but broken, both were star-struck from making out.

Tammy’s mouth was going to open, Hannah knew she was going to hand out a suggestion but she wouldn’t let her make a pass, her hand pushing Tammy’s chest into the couch. “Don’t start again. You’re staying down.” 

“You wouldn’t...”

Smack! Hannah slapped her hard, her hand passing by Tammy’s red covered cheek.

“I can.” She said after watching her wince, keeping Tammy’s body planted on the couch after a slap. She spoke dangerously between her clenched teeth. “You’re staying down. Down, you heard me.”

Tammy’s heavy breathing became long as she raked her eyes up and down Hannah, making Hannah return with an intimidating gaze showing she’s more than subpar. She gave herself up into submission to Hannah, her body didn’t budge under Hannah’s, grinning like a wolf, her eyes scanning on Hannah’s nakedness, feeling herself harden even more after getting slapped. 

Her hands ran to the other woman’ ankles lazily while her cock throbs with need, she huffed grumpily. She watched her like a dog, waiting for Hannah’s answer as if she was going to get a reward, a growl emitting from her throat. “Alright...”

“Have it in your way.”

“I will.” Hannah gave her a seductive look, licking her lips as she turned her body around, she grabbed the cock, tugging it in a few strokes, hardly hearing a hiss from Tammy but underneath her twitched in response, feeling Tammy’s hands clawed on her skin. 

Tammy squeezed her eyes shut then voiced a choked gasp when Hannah gave her rough squeeze, feeling the precum leaking over the tip. “This is for ruining the documentary.” 

“Oh Hannah...”

“What do you have to say about it hm?”

Tammy gasped again, gritted her teeth feeling growing desperate and sensitive at the same time as Hannah slowly running a thumb over her cock after a few lazy strokes, driving her crazy. Her body can’t handle the throbbing, her knuckles went warm as she clenched into a pair of fists in her sides shakingly. God, she was desperate, wanting to get fucked than being stuck on the couch while being horny with Hannah on top of her. “I-”

“Uh-huh?” She bobbed her head smugly and stroked once again, earning a squeak from Tammy as she tensed again as Hannah twisted the hardened length.

“I-I I’m sorry for ruining! Please stop teasing me!” Tammy said hoarsely, breathing raggedly, her hips moving, fucking into Hannah’s hand. “Please fuck me...”

“What’s the word?”

“Please…”

Hannah squeezed, making Tammy flip. “Pl-please.” 

“Please, please, p-pretty please…”

“Try again.” Hannah leaned to her, her face coming close to Tammy’s, this time with a direct look.

“Fuck me please.” Tammy grinned toothly, almost looking too innocent but still had the glint in her eyes of a predator.

“You try again with me or you end up down again. You understand?”

Tammy whimpered, nodding furiously.

“Yess...please ride me baby.” Tammy hooked her hands around Hannah’ hips, lifting her lower body into folded legs, rubbing against Hannah’s. She whined, arched her neck with a horny bothersome look as if she disliked being ordered around, feeling high on arousal.

“I like you when you pout like that.” Hannah teased as she placed a finger on Tammy’s nose, booping it, making Tammy put up a pouty frown, shooting her a sullen glare, feeling the aching pain coming from the crotch. Shaking her head with a sugar-coated laugh as she heard Tammy muttering under her breath. 

“Hurry up... Please.”

Tammy looked up as she was met by lusty chocolate orbs. Hannah’s head hovered over her as her body rose, hissing at Hannah when she had the erection in her hand, lining it up to Hannah’s wet folds. Shit, she started seeing stars as the tip of her cock slipped inside. 

She hitched a breath, clenching her jaw as Hannah’s body sank down as a moan went out of her as Tammy felt her world get encapsulated in waves of euphoria, her legs shaking as she felt her cock were squeezed by its walls as Hannah did in a few languid long strokes as if she had her beaten in dominance. 

“Oh...” Tammy squirmed under Hannah, looping her hands over Hannah’s hips to hold, gasping as her head was thrown against the soft cushions as she began to feel her mind escaping into the vastness. White, elegant shade and everything around her turns into a blur. 

Hannah held on Tammy, rolling her hips against her as she adjusted the pace, making it shorter and faster. Huffing, she threw her head offhandedly, moaning. “Ohhhh….” 

Tammy groaned, pulling Hannah closer tightly in her cradling arms, feeling overwhelmed by sensations and the musky aroma of spices from her. She felt she was coming closer, dopamine pumping inside her mind. She started thrusting into Hannah sloppily, trying to match up with Hannah’s pace to keep up with the pleasant feeling. 

She lifted her head on the other side, feeling her body separated away from her mind, unable to put a finger on a thought or anything as her mind is preoccupied with the sight of Hannah atop of her and fucking, beads of sweat appeared everywhere on her heaved chest. Distracted by Hannah’s boobs, she gazed them jiggle randomly while Hannah rode her. Tammy sat up, adjusting the position while Hannah moved her body repeatedly on her.

Hannah’s eyes went up to the back of her skull, opening her mouth with another moan as she sensed the beginning of orgasm. She cursed, pushing herself into Tammy’s even more, feeling the thrusting had lost its rhythm, she had her hand grabbing the brunette’s shoulder, dropping her body against Tammy’s, making every stroke become quick and needy. 

Tammy grunted, thrusting her hips forward into her to keep it up with her, tightening her grip over Hannah’s body, throwing her head against, making her disheveled hair the worst.

“Han...Hannah...I’m close...” Tammy huffed, her body jutted wildly against Hannah’s cunt.

“Aah…Ahhh...Ahh fuck….Give me whatever you had in me ahh- Ahh!”

Tammy shuddered, nodding shakily at her. Curses out to her ears, switching back and forth in different languages then English. She kept Hannah on her, gasping loudly as she rammed into her roughly as exhaustion began to take over her body, her thrusting became slow and sloppy, she grunted, pushing herself with every bit of her energy she had to raise the pace. “Hannah, I’m cumming...I’m-Fuck!” 

Hannah yelled, her nails scratched on Tammy’s red-marked skin as she came, joining her with her own juice mixing with warm jets of cum shooting inside her. She continued to roll her hips weakly afterward. 

Her core soaked in wetness, feeling it pulsated around the shaft and warm slick seeping out of their parting flesh. Hannah’s body dropped onto Tammy’s chest, hearing the crazed flutter while resting atop of the brunette. Droplets of discharge fluids dripped over Tammy’s crotch as they stayed in that position after sex, both panted before exhaustion got a turn ahead of them.

“Wow, that was something....” Tammy grinned dumbfoundly and Hannah smiled with a soft chuckle and they cuddled afterward. 

“Yeah.”

“Wanna continue?”

“Sure. Do missionary. I’m not gonna let you destroy my back. I don’t want everybody to question me as if I’m limping. Especially Carter, can’t have him think that I’m a slut in the office because of your stupid dick.”

Tammy blushed as she watched her trailing off about randomness but hell she was so turned on by her being feisty. Without a beat, she replied with an affirmative nod. “Of course.”

“I’m going to have you limping at work if you try.”

Tammy ducked her head perplexed, not wanting to get in Hannah’s bad side, she croaked nervously. “Y-yes ma’am.”

“Good, so shall we resume?” Hannah went back to her usual chirpy self as she wrapped her arms over Tammy’s neck. 

“Of course.” Tammy nodded as she became more eager for what’s next, sitting up as she brought Hannah close to her as they moved upwards to lay at the back cushion of the couch. 

Hannah wrapped her legs over the brunette’s back as Tammy switched to be the top of her. Hannah moved her hand over Tammy’s sculptured body, sensing dots of faint warmth, running her fingers over the muscle slowly, the warmth wouldn’t go away, it make her hands go warm.

Hannah whined, dropping her head against Tammy’s shoulder when Tammy pulled her cock out. Slick coming out, leaking over the vaginal opening to the anus, Hannah peered down, watching the half-hard cum-covered cock twitch between them then rest against her left thigh. 

“Put it back...”

“As you wish Hannah.” Tammy whispered huskily into Hannah’s ear, hot breath lingering over her. She placed a thumb on the hood of the clitoris and began to rub in slow circles. Hannah returned with a shudder, her body twitching slightly, she was too sensitive to be gratified, shaking while trying to avoid her thumb.

“But first let’s have you soaked.”

“You...” Hannah gasped. “Bastard! Oh...”

Tammy pressed her lips against Hannah for another kiss, making it chastising and sensual. She cupped Hannah’s, moving her head over to deepen, Hannah hauled her lips against her, moaning, their teeth clashing at each other as they were making out. She wrapped her hands over Tammy’s neck as her hips began to buck against the shaft, whimpering, begging Tammy to fuck her.

Tammy pulled out, putting the heated moment in a halt, both panting. They looked at each other intensely, Tammy carefully ran Hannah’s messy hair, peeling a few strands over her ear before moving to stroke over her cheek. 

A playful grin surfaced on her as she thrusted into her without a warning then stayed.

Hannah mewled in response, moving her body against her, wanting her to continue then whined as Tammy shifted, her cock retracting out, she then pushed the length into her then pulled out repeatedly in slow motion, making Hannah move her hips downward, wanting to have the dick inside her and get pounded. 

“Not fair...” Hannah replied, almost a whine. Tammy leaned towards the nape of Hannah’s neck and started nibbling softly. She moved up, peppering kisses across her jawline.

Hannah shifted her body up and down, rubbing against Tammy’s midsection. 

Tammy looked down, noticing how desperate Hannah became, enjoying a sight of her suffering, that was payback. She leaned her head and wrapped her hands around Hannah’s body and arched her back, nearing into her— 

A thumping noise echoed from the door to the living room, interrupting the couple’s sexual activity. Tammy’s sultry bedroom eyes dropped, annoyed, grumbling as Hannah turned around, still clinging around the brunette’s naked body seeing the glare Tammy shot at the door as the noise resumed once again.

“I swear to god...” Hannah heard Tammy muttering under her breath while glaring at the door.

“I wonder who is at the door?” Tammy shook her head in silence with a shrug, filled with ire for getting an intrusion. She put her left hand on the armrest of the couch, looking over Hannah’s shoulder at the door as if she planned to murder on whosever is outside on the doorstep after sex.

“Hannah. It’s me Carter. Pride called. We got a case.”

“Carter?!”

“I’m going to kill him.” Tammy gritted her teeth morosely and Hannah sighed, throwing a ‘oh boy here we go again’ look. Hannah dipped, arms still wrapped around her as she swung, taking Tammy with her, legs twiddled together as they fell on the couch horizontally.

“Worry less about him.” 

“Oh baby I intended to.” Tammy purred with renewed lust. She got up with Hannah’s legs around her back, pushing up to hover at taller woman, holding Hannah in her right hand, their sex-scented bodies touching for few seconds. Hannah pulled Tammy close for a kiss.

A pair of oxfords on top of the welcome mat, one foot tapping patiently as Quentin Carter was outside of Hannah’s house. He looked out at the street, waiting for his work acquaintance to come out. He tugged to fix the cufflinks before dropping his hands on his side. 

No response, he went, reaching at the door to knock again. Sighing at the thought of things that takes women forever to prepare themselves, he tugged his coat, fixing his attire.

Tammy bit Hannah’s shoulder, already making Hannah moan then go vocal as if she was on an epiphany while plunging her cock into her, fucking her while lowering her head to continue the trail of nibbling down to Hannah’s chest, her thrusting set longer and hard, slamming it her mixed-cum full cunt.

“Is anybody there?”

“Khoury?”

Tammy and Hannah ignored the noises from outside of the door as they became distracted by the sex they were having on the couch as their mind are occupied with bliss, Tammy had her close to her, slamming her hips against Hannah’s. Their moans became incessantly loud, layering with curses and pants. 

Carter has his hands tucked in pockets of his dapper pants. He lifted a brow, carefully looking at the cuts of the door. He blinked as his train of thought stopped for a second. Was 30 minutes passed already? He flicked his arm, seeing the time in the watch then fished the cell out of his pockets, already dialing Hannah’s number to call.

“Khoury? Are you there?”

No answer, call went straight to voicemail again. The man in an azure suit exhaled sharply as he put away the phone that prompted him to knock the door again.

“Hannah?”

“Come on, come on.” The light-dark skinned agent whispered to himself after more than 30 minutes the dial tone went into a pause, ending with a voicemail. He clicked to try again phoning Hannah. 

“Fuck!” Hannah screamed. Her nails pierced on the beige skin, making more gnashes, moving her arms downwards, making Tammy wince in the process while riding out her orgasm, finishing up with quick and short strokes to get her own. 

Tammy felt her mind already in circles, she was losing herself to this, trying to keep the pace orderly while her cock gliding around Hannah’s cunt, feeling the fluids spread over the base of her dick. She gripped herself, her thighs glowed red from slapping against Hannah's bent legs while thrusting into her, matching the shade with Hannah’s. 

Tammy’s jagged breath were becoming quickened, she sucked air to regain at every time she thrusts into Hannah’s as her limbs ached from exerting physically, feeling the build-up inside her body, she was coming close to cum. 

Hannah laid her head, beneath the couch armrest, already sensitive and sore, hearing Tammy screaming her name at Allah’s face while cumming into her, to her spiritually was a spit on the rules. Screw the schedule, she can stomach the complaints from Pride’s mouth for being late on an emergency case. 

But really, she doesn’t mind spending the last few minutes as an aftermath of Friends with Benefits business before heading to work. 

Hannah opened her eyes, seeing the profiler panting with her head laying top of her shoulder, her breathing returned to its normal state and she pushed herself to sit up. She slid her hands underneath Tammy, lifting her up without a sweat— Tammy was light because of her petite height but a real beast at sex — turning her head to the door which was silence after descending footsteps as Carter left.

Tammy rolled her body to her side and rested on the couch, rubbing her head to mull over in the aftermath, her cock limp and out. After they recollected their energy, the quiet pause between them as they made eye contact and didn't break it for a minute until Tammy spoke.

“So, it’s paperwork for the rest of the weekend.” She went down to pick up her clothes.

“Yeah...” Hannah nodded absentmindedly.

Tammy hummed, putting the black t-shirt on, tugging the fabric down to cover her whole body.

“So let’s get going.”

Carter made it in the crime scene, muttering a curse when seeing Pride standing in front, arms folded over his trademark NCIS jacket. He got out of the car, slamming the trunk as he got his crime scene look ready, putting the cap on. 

“Good morning. Pride. Loretta.” A sharp inhale he greeted them after entering the crime scene while pulling the gloves out of his jacket’s pockets he grabbed from the trunk.

“Morning to you.”

Carter returned with a charming smile at the coroner, he nodded once with grace.

“You’re late.”

“I can explain.” the Marine stuttered. 

“What takes you here to be late, Carter?”

He looked at the coroner and swallowed before moving to meet Pride’s.

“Traffic?” he lied, shrugging before pulling his arms behind like a timid child giving an explanation after getting caught in trouble. He then put up his hand and circled, making a gesture. “It’s quite...”

“Busy?” Loretta parted teasingly.

“Yes, busy.”

He said nothing but watch Carter’s face shift, Pride sighed. “Okay.” Pride slammed a hand on Carter’s shoulder then gave a squeeze, making the Marine flinch.

“Try not to be late next time Carter.”

“Right.”

“Good, have in your ways, go to Sebastian.” Pride patted him before leaving. Carter nodded as he went to him, putting the blue latex gloves on, slowing down as he stopped behind Agent Lund’s back, ready to scare his pants off. 

“Hey Slim. What’s up?” The forensics scientist almost jumped, clutching his chest as if he was going to have a heart attack, turning around with a scowl on his face.

“Ugh, you’re worse than Tammy.” Carter chuckled when seeing him pout at him then gave him a raised hand, signaling as an apology. Sebastian rolled his eyes as he resumed working on doing evidence gathering.

“Where’s Hannah? I thought you’re picking her up.” Sebastian looked over Carter's legs, moving to look for another agent.

“I can ask you the same thing as your roomie buddy.”

“Tammy? She told me she got personal business to care.”

“Personal? How?”

“I don’t know. I don’t ask her that type of question or she’ll kill me for it. She doesn’t like anybody prying into her business.”

“How long have you been roommates?”

“Half of a year. Why?” Sebastian looked at him, handing out the ziplock bag that contained a piece of evidence to Carter and he picked it up to study.

“Nothing. Just checking.” Carter shrugged.

“Okay if you say so.”

“I was wondering how long women take to be prepared for an emergency case.”

”Well for non-married women, it’s a half hour to few, depending on the environment, the tools they have and financial status. I would say probably tops 2 or 3 hours as a common thing but Tammy took it like an hour.” Carter raised a brow inquisitively at him.

“ _Scientifically_ , I’m not a creep here Carter.” Sebastian barked, holding up a rule tape with few metrics of yellow at him. 

“Okay, sorry. Wasn’t thinking about that.”

“But an assumption, personal business means an excuse to take a booty call so it means she would be hooking up with a female escort from a bar or one of her exes.”

“Female escort? Really?” 

Sebastian eyed him flatly. “Can’t say, it’s an assumption but I might be right and it’s vulgar-less to say.”

Carter scoffed, tucking his hands into his own jacket. “Right, vulgar-less...” 

“Trust me, I know her.”

“Yeah of course, you know her, you’re her roommate.” Carter rolled his eyes. Both agents turned to the outside of the crime scene as a truck parked next to a barricade of police vehicles and Pride noticed it too. 

They halted whatever they were working on and continued to watch Hannah and Tammy going in a casual stride toward the crime scene after getting out of the vehicle, conversing while walking towards the crime scene. 

“So what about Hannah?” Sebastian’s face lit up, laced with curiosity, keeping his eyes on the other agents as Pride parted with a serious face and expecting their explanation for their tardiness on the emergency case.

“She hasn’t answered the door or my calls. She has a kid or something?”

Sebastian widened as realization hit him on the spine, remembering Hannah mentioning that Naomi would be out with her father Ryan for the rest of the weekend, his heart now in his throat. _No, it can’t be…_

“Women, they always take things seriously.” Carter sighed.

The scientist stayed put, knees on the ground, not a slight movement he made, silenced as he watched Tammy laugh after getting elbowed into the stomach by Hannah while she got flustered and went to different directions, fuming. Tammy mused.

“Sebastian?”

 _The booty call is Hannah. Why didn't I notice it sooner?!_ Sebastian chided mentally.

“Sebastian?” Carter moved his hand over Sebastian, waving at his face before finger-snapping to get his attention.

“Y-yeah!” He turned sharply to the standing agent with a knowing look but awkwardly ducked into his jacket.

“You looked like you'd seen a ghost.”

“Uh...”

“Your face says you knew something?”

Sebastian blinked and looked away timidly from Carter’s questioning gaze. He swallowed. There was no ghost but a nice sight of a full-bodied apparition to witness is every dream of a skeptic himself. But it was a story he wished to burn the existence of it inside his brain.

He doesn’t want to tell him but another time, maybe.

“Not really.”

“Okay cool.” 

After a small conversation they shared, they parted their ways afterward.


End file.
